User blog:Eyad Elimby Official/DISBELIEF SPARKLES FIGHT
Before i'm starting this project I just wanted to say, this is my first project i made in Official Thorns Wiki, I will make another project after that if possible. I hope you enjoy from that epic project! <3 'Phase -1:After Genocide Route' *After a lot of bees were killed... *All Genocide Routes has been played over and over... *Vicious Bee (Named Victoria) is used to meet Sparkles at last room of Snowdin *But instead, She met an old friend that haven't seen before *Thorns had gotten sick and miserable of watching a lot of bees being killed *Therefore Vicious Bee (Named Victoria) decided to start a new genocide route as she kills Thorns *He even didn't want to see the dusts of his sister *So he stopped Sparkles from capturing any bee *And took care of himself *But he died *So during..this...Sparkles is the last target before the goal is reached 'Phase 0:The Battle's Last Simulation' *Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Walks inside the Last Corridor* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Stopped walking* *After she stopped walking, Some bee revealed itself* *Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Reveals* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):HELLO THERE, BEE! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):So...you killed a lot of bees didn't you? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Smiles embarrassingly* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Remember that The Swarm don't literally allow that. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Or was that a sort of joke...? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):With any of your customized route... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You could have almost erased The Swarm! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Sigh* *Is Very sad* Maybe, not only other bees knows your facts Diamond Bee (Sparkles):But also Thorns knows your facts...and even your plans... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Smiles embarrassingly again* Do you have other words why did you do that? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And why do you also play entire Genocide Routes over and over? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is normal* I've seen you for at least longer than First Genocide Route. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is sad* And believing on you as well... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And...*Is normal* I guess Thorns is gone..right? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is very sad* Why you don't remember any of your families? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Why you don't remember about everything we did in past? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Why you don't remember about Good memories... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is relieved* That they like...so peaceful... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And all bees deserves it... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is normal* Now i feel lonely and last prey from you. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):But i refuse to let this happen for The Swarm's sake... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It feels like you don't like to be nice. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You know...you have to realize of everything you did... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're not only an monster however... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):But you're also an Swarm Destroyer.... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Thorns told me that unlike you Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're dealing everyone an Awful Bloodlust... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Or i should i say...Honeylust Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Hahahahahahahahahahaha Very funny... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Became very sad* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Well, Not at all... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm not in good mood anymore Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're the cause of ruining whole friendship... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're also the cause of extermination... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Even the sad and unpleasent death of my friends... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And the worst part is... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You killed my brother, Like i told you before. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):He's always funny, but lazy. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):But he's telling a pun as usual as well. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I don't care about that anyway. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You know...I always...being protective to him as long as i like to Diamond Bee (Sparkles):... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I don't know what to really do to you *Black screen intensifies then goes back to normal as Sparkles grabs Thorns's Weapon* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Bee, no, whatever you are... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):All of your actions you betrayed Every bee and The Swarm Diamond Bee (Sparkles):All of your Negativity from your mind Diamond Bee (Sparkles):All of your Very lethal fears.... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And All of your Rampage Games... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Should all of them being crumbled. *Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm afraid i have to punish you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Ah, don't be silly this isn't going to hurt you that much. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It's just a little bit though. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Just a little bit ok? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I hope you're ready, Friend... *Undertale Fight Mode enabled* *Phase 1 plays* 'Phase 1:Shard's First Retribution' Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm sorry Friend... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Now i know that you're about to threat the entire life... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I know i couldn't let you being spared but... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I need to let every bee returns the whole peace once and for all... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):..That included Thorns... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is corrupted* *Black Screen Intensifies then goes normal* Battle Begins! *Sparkles is no longer believe on you FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY HP 92/92 *Chooses ACT Check Cry Taunt Apologize *Choose Check *SPARKLES 40 ATK 40 DEF *A bee who intervenes on you *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Let me know if this hurts... *Incoming two diamonds and breaks as 16 Shards falls on Vicious Bee (Victoria) Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged all except few of them* HP 76/92 *Incoming 6 Demon Blasters with Orange and Blue Shards Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 53/92 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It isn't that painful, Friend Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Think that it's an mild punishment... *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* *Incoming 2 Homing Shards, But Vicious Bee's (Victoria) Soul turned Blue before the Homing Shards is on target* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming 2 Demon Blasters* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 32/92 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're not fine with that? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I could just make it hard...for you *Chooses ITEM -Teriyaki Jerky -SnowPiece -Teriyaki Jerky -Candied Beetles PAGE 1 *Choose Teriyaki Jerky *You eat the Teriyaki Jerky *ATTACK Increased by 4 *You recovered 49 HP! HP 81/92 *Sparkles has also found some food *You both are sharing a nice meal Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Her Thorns's Weapon is now long and spins all around as it turns orange or blue everytime* Thorns's Weapon:*Speed increased!* Thorns's Weapon:*Is away from Vicious Bee (Victoria)'s Soul* *Incoming 4 Shards Merges themselves into 2-Lined Spinner and Spins time by time* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage a bit* HP 72/92 *2-Lined Spinner is now blue and spins without stopping time by time* *Incoming Demon Blaster blasts Vicious Bee (Victoria)!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged* *Incoming Another Demon Blaster blasts Vicious Bee (Victoria)!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 54/92 *Incoming 2 Demon Blasters blasts Vicious Bee (Victoria)!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged* *2-Lined Spinner is now moving right completely* *She seems upsetti FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* *Incoming 3 Diamonds and breaks as 16 Shards falling at Vicious Bee (Victoria) But faster than First Attack!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 16/92 *Incoming Another Diamond but only breaks into 1 Shard and falls very slow* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Seriously why am i trying to attack you with this? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Hm, i think that was my mistake or it is... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Thorns told me that Flames are Harder than Shards... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Funny, right? FIGHT] ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses ACT Check Cry Taunt Apologize *Choose Taunt *You tell Sparkles that you disliked her Spaghetti *Her glowing eye glows brighter *SPARKLES's Attack INCREASED! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is quite mad* You dislike my Spaghetti huh? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I will force you to feed it to prove that is not bad! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is now sad again* *Incoming 4 Homing Shards at Left!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged* *Incoming 4 Homing Shards at Right!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged* *Incoming 8 Homing Shards at her with Orange Flames rains slowly!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took Damage from few Homing Shards only* HP 4/92 *Don't break the Diamond FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* *Incoming 2-Lined Spinner Spins from Left to Right* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged* *Incoming Gigantic Demon Blaster but is failed to blast for some reason* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):No! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):. . . Diamond Bee (Sparkles):What have i done to you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm...starting to feel sorry... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It was bad idea to stop beliving on you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):By the way, All i want is my Friend's Faith to care... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And all i lost is only...my friends... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Starts to cry* Forgive me...Thorns... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Sits on the Ground and Cries a lot* *Sparkles is starting to feel...uhhh...More depressed? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS before stop crying* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You're truly the most heartless bee... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):More than Other Bees... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I don't want to see The Swarm begins to be taken down.... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):When you will stop? *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Your bad event will fade if you stopped killing anyone... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Please...try to kick that event... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm still your friend... *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Do i really have to brutally attack you? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Please follow what i said to you.... *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm at your own limit.... *Chooses FIGHT *Sparkles Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*BLOCKS but Thorns's Weapon breaked!* Phase 2:Thornslo Strikes Back Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is now angry* THAT'S IT! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):NO MORE GAMES Diamond Bee (Sparkles):NO MORE PUZZLES *The screen turns black then goes back to normal* *Suddenly 2 Demon Blasters appears up* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Transforms into something* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Is now at FULL HP* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Turned into Craziness Mode* *Now you've made her angrier than failing a puzzle. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses ACT Check Cry Taunt Apologize *Chooses Check SPARKLES 100 ATK 50 DEF *She's too angry to talk cc*Her soul is now blue but she's up* *Incoming Homing Shards!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 75/92 *Incoming Demon Blasters on Bottom!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming Platform at Vicious Bee (Victoria) and she's now down* *With Shards down as Spikes* Platform:*Moves* *Incoming 2 Demon Blasters!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Jumps but took slight damage* HP 68/92 *Incoming Homing Shard!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Then the shard goes back to her* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *And moves at directions at her a lot of times* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took slight damage as result* HP 61/92 *Shards that are down as Spikes are now going up then rains* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Can control the platform and dodges as much as she does* *The Platform made her fall BUT into the Act Button* *You tell SPARKLES that her attacks are quite easy *SPARKLES is starting to make her attacks more difficult than in past* *The Platform is now going up with Vicious Bee (Victoria)* *But the Platform is now unmoveable and uncontrollable* *Incoming Big Shard hits on her at Left* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming Demon Blaster at Left* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took Damage* HP 52/92 *Then Demon Blaster at Up is appeared* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *No more Puzzles. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses ITEM -Teriyaki Jerky -SnowPiece -Candied Beetles -Candied Beetles PAGE 1 *Chooses Teriyaki Jerky *You eat the Teriyak- *But suddenly a shard slashes the words to prevent healing* *Oh, i guess you don't eat the Teriyaki Jerky...Or it just thrown away...maybe...? *The box has turned smaller but at shape of rectangle* *The box moves to the left then Shards are appeared at right* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Does it sounds like i have to forgive you? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):After all your actions betrayed me... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Especially murdering every bees and other creatures... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You deserve THIS! *Shards are on target at Vicious Bee (Victoria)* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges except few* HP 37/92 *The Box is now bigger but the shape is still rectangle* *Vicious Bee (Victoria)'s Soul is now Blue again* *Incoming Shards!* *With Demon Blasters* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took damage* HP 21/92 *The Box's Widgth is now at lowest* *Vicious Bee (Victoria)'s Soul is now normal* *Incoming Blue and Orange Shards* *And sometimes Demon Blasters* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took slight damage from Demon Blasters* HP 16/92 *The Box's Widgth is now higher* *The Shards are impaling Vicious Bee (Victoria) but she dodged* *The shards that tries to impale Vicious Bee (Victoria) is now changes blue and orange* *And also moves left and right* *Incoming Demon Blasters!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Took slight damage* HP 11/92 *The Box's Widgth is now Normal* *Incoming Homing Shards but a lot more than Before* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *The Box's Length is now insanely long just like in Thorns's Fight* *Incoming Shards that appears up and down!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming Gigantic Demon Blaster* *But she got teleported into other part* *Incoming 12 Demon Blasters* *But she got teleported into other part AGAIN* *Incoming Shards with Orange and Blue Shards!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *She got teleported again* *12 Demon Blasters are blasting her* *But she got teleported once again* *The Shards are going faster!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Thorns would found this insane. FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses ITEM -Spaghetti -Spaghetti -Spaghetti -Spaghetti PAGE 1 *Choose Spaghetti *(You took a big bite.) *But your face reflexively scrunches up *It's even worse than when it's colder. *All your powers *All your actions *All your murderous mind Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Oh crap! Now i have nothing to heal me!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*I would try to dodge as much as i can* *Vicious Bee (Victoria)'s Soul is now Blue once again* *Incoming Platforms at her* *Then Shards are now appeared at bottom as spikes again* *The Platform turned blue* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Isn't moving* *Incoming Slow Shards at her!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged thanks to moveless* *The Platform is now Orange!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Moves nonstop* *Incoming Shards!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodged* *The Platform is changing blue and orange everytime!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ugh, this is so hard >_<* *The Box's Length is now very long!* *Incoming Demon Blaster at Up;Aims her* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges but jumping then goes back to the platform* *Suddenly the Platform splitted into two* *Incoming 2 Shards!* *The second one glows blue* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Goes to Right Platform* *Incoming 2 Demon Blasters:One at Left and Other at Right* *It's Blue on her!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):Phew... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Huff....Puff... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Thorns...i won't give up Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Even if i'm weaker than you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I have to PERMANENTLY '''stop that bee forever... *Incoming Demon Blaster!* *But it broke as Sparkles feels something...* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I...Really can't do it...*Her glowing eyes disappears* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Drops her Broken Thorns's Weapon* Phase 2.5:But the Earth broke a Harmony Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Now i realized that it is Diamond Bee (Sparkles):The First thing i've gotten defeated at. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Is killing... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):No wonder why Thorns said it would be curious... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Oh Thorns...I didn't know you were such a smart... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Holds her left hand* You lazydemon...*Smirks angerly* You should be awakened here! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Don't just think that i'm weak even Attack Powers. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It's not like before, The Life is going to die isn't it? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is now sad again* I don't want to give up but... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*About to cry* I'm sorry...Thorns...*Cries* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):N-No...NO! *Is now quite angry while wipes her tear* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Cactus told me that aggressive bees including you Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Even others are actually determined as much as they are. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Makes cute face* Cute, right? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Smirks angerly* Well... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I, The Great SPARKLES can't require that Diamond Bee (Sparkles):In fact, i've become greater than you think in past Diamond Bee (Sparkles):NYEH HEH HEH! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is sad for a bit* I thought i would have been ended... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is angry* But NO! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Smirks angerly* I'm always going to be... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is happy* THE GREAT SPARKLES! *The screen turns black* *Within the depths of Great Sparkles's SOUL, Something's beckoning... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is pensive* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Become angry while her eyes closed* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Touches her Eyes with her hands as something happens...* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Her glowing eyes glows even brighter and grows* *The screen turned white then normal* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Shows off her left eye* Demon Bee (THORNS):*Appears as ghost* *The screen turns black and normal as many times but faster* Phase 3:Flexshard *The good memories are fading away... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses ACT Check Cry Taunt Apologize *Chooses Check *SPARKLES 9999 ATK 9999 DEF *She's gone too crazy... Demon Bee (THORNS):huh? no si- Diamond Bee (Sparkles):JUST SHUT UP AND LET US STRIKE THAT BEE! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I THINK THIS FIGHT SHOULD BE FAIR ENOUGH *Doubles Vicious Bee's (Victoria) HP* HP 184/184 Demon Bee (THORNS):ummmm..so that's how it's fair? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):WELL, LET'S JUST SAY... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'VE CALLED A LOT OF SHARDS TO MAKE ME FLEXABLE Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Her soul is now Blue* *Incoming Fast Homing Shard!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming 2 Fast Homing Shards* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*How is that even fair?* *Incoming 3 Fast Homing Shards* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges but 1 hitted!* HP 172/184 Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ow! That was painful* Demon Bee (THORNS):oops, my turn Demon Bee (THORNS):*Summons Spires of Fire at left but fast* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Then the same one goes at right* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Hitted from Few Fires* HP 164/184 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):NOW IT'S THE GREAT SPARKLES'S TURN! *Incoming Demon Blaster at Right* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Eeek!* *Dodges* Demon Bee (THORNS):sis, just a little without interruption ok? Demon Bee (THORNS):*Summons 2 Demon Blasters and blasts her* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges but other hitted!* HP 146/184 Demon Bee (THORNS):well, this bee really needs to pay for what she did *Incoming Spires of Fire at Right and Left!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Gotta dodge!* *Dodges by jumping at the middle* *Incoming Fires falls!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges but few hitted!* HP 136/184 Demon Bee (THORNS):because she...*feels tired then sleeps* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):ARE YOU JOKING ME NOW?! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is sad* FIRST YOU ATTACKED HER, AND NOW YOU'RE SLEEPING?! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):THIS PATHETIC MOVE SHOULD BE WIPED! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):HERE, HAVE A KETCHUP! *Gives The ketchup to THORNS* Demon Bee (THORNS):KETCHUP! *Drains it while his arm is up** thanks sis Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I WAS HOPING THAT THIS PLAN WOULD FAIL Demon Bee (THORNS):well, i'm alway- Diamond Bee (Sparkles):THORNS, TAKE YOUR ARM DOWN! Demon Bee (THORNS):is it ARM-ERGENCY? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):THORNS!!! Demon Bee (THORNS):i'm just jokin', sis *Takes his arm down* *Yet, more sins are felt FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses FIGHT *SPARKLES *THORNS Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Uhhhhh...i can't really do this!* *Chooses ACT Instead Check Cry Pun Apologize Vicious Bee (Victoria):PUN PLEASE!! *You said the word "Pun" loudly *Even after making one of himself, Sparkles's expression freezes out of disgust *Thorns is still smiling and being lazy... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO FREAK ME OUT! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):LOOKS LIKE YOU WANTED A PUN Diamond Bee (Sparkles):OR YOU JUST WANTED TO MAKE ONE YOURSELF Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is angry* Please...I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THAT WORD REMEMBERS ME! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):JUST TRY TO ASK THORNS, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH HE MAKES A PUN THOUGH Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Eh, FORGET THAT! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Goes away a bit* Demon Bee (THORNS):look, if you always love fight Demon Bee (THORNS):heheheheheh...then it's your lucky day Demon Bee (THORNS):*Takes his arms up* I honestly hope that you realise that you deserve all of this Demon Bee (THORNS):*Summons Spires of Fire at Left and Right but faster* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Oh no! Not this again!* *Dodges* *Incoming Blue Platforms then Demon Blaster at Left-down* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Jumps at Blue Platform but doesn't move except jumping* *Incoming Few Demon Blasters!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges by jumping* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Phew...* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Shows off again* EAT THOSE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH *Incoming Spires of Fire with Shards!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh CRAP!* *Dodges except few* HP 109/184 *Incoming Blueish and Normal Demon Blasters a lot!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Thank god i did it* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):GET READY FOR... *The black screen appears then the screen is now normal* *Sparkles and Thorns are now wearing Sporty Clothes* *And the special attack was...Pong Diamond Bee (Sparkles):MY SPECIAL ATTACK! Demon Bee (THORNS):well, it was my idea. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):WHO CARES ABOUT DETAILS ANYWAY Vicious Bee (Victoria):*I must let my HP stay full with my might.* Vicious Bee (Victoria) and Demon Bee (THORNS):*Plays Pong* *THORNS Wins! 0-1 HP 89/184 Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ow! He's...so good at this game but how?* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):WAIT, THIS IS BARELY EVEN A FIGHT. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):ALL YOU JUST WANTED TO PLAY IS PONG. *The soul as ball has been replaced into Fire* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Now it replaced my soul as ball to that?* Vicious Bee (Victoria) and Demon Bee (THORNS):*Plays Pong again* *The Fire splitted into 2* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Is he trying to...cheat?* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*I hope it is, because i don't want to die...* *THORNS Wins! *The other fire is still here but splitted into 4* 0-2 Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Wait, No damaged inflicted to me? This is good. X3* *THORNS Wins! (Many times but 1 hitted at him)* 0-5 *VICTORIA Wins! 1-5 Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Heh, i won but he has more points than me.* *The fires are returning back but THORNS forced the fires to win as much as he does* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*HEY! THIS ISN'T GOOD!* 1-8 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is very mad* THORNS REALLY? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):YOU'VE MADE IT REALLY UNFAIR! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):QUIT CHEATING NOW BECAUSE HOW DOES IT EVEN AFFECT THAT BEE! Demon Bee (THORNS):chill your shards, sis. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):THORNS, I'M STILL SERIOUS. Demon Bee (THORNS):i'm totally serious now. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):GAME OVER, THORNS. Demon Bee (THORNS):eh, it was fun anyway. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):WAIT, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STRIKE THAT BEE DOWN, RIGHT? Demon Bee (THORNS):we should? Demon Bee (THORNS):well, as long as it's your own decision. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is smirks while angry* OH PLEASE, WHERE'S YOUR ENTHUSIASM? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):CACTUS WOULD HAVE KILLED THAT TYPE OF BEE NOW. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):OR YOU KNOW WHAT, I KNOW WHAT TO REALLY DO! *The screen turns black but shattered pieces of CACTUS'S Soul appears and merges themselves into his Actual Soul* *The screen turns back with Cactus appeared in the fight* Bomber Bee (Cactus):It has been a while, punk! Bomber Bee (Cactus):Let's see if you're brave enough to dodge my attacks. Bomber Bee (Cactus):Or wait, It would be probably better if i let you have your turn first. *Don't you just hate the pure flames of hell? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY *Chooses FIGHT Bomber Bee (Cactus):-1''' Bomber Bee (Cactus):Your turn is over now, Now it's my turn! *Vicious Bee (Victoria)'s Soul is now Green* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Oh come on i don't like explosions -_-* *Incoming Bombs at Random directions but however it's even faster than Cactus battle in Genocide Route Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Mother of god! It's harder!* *A Bomb hitted her! HP 65/184 Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ow! That's it, i will try harder when i can.* *While Bombs attacks Vicious Bee (Victoria), Reversed Direction of Bombs appears as well Vicious Bee (Victoria):*I'm still doing it.* *Bombs done, But fires are incoming at Random Directions. Slower than Cactus battle in Genocide Route but deals greater damage Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Pretty uncommon of that attack.* *While fires are attacking her, Reversed directions of bombs is back!* *Then after a while, Demon Blaster at Right is incoming!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ok i better not die.* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Blocks at Right* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Did i- Wait...Bombs has been appeared for second time.* *Bombs are back! Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Blocks harder* Demon Bee (THORNS):*Is his turn with creepy eyes while smiling* *Fires that goes up and down appears rapidly* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ok, this is not even good...* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges but dealt rapid damage from fires* HP 31/184 Demon Bee (THORNS):*Calls out an demon blaster but forces Victoria to be at it* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ah! Get me off!* *Demon blaster blasts!* HP 1/31 Demon Bee (THORNS):I s t h i s w h a t y o u w a n t e d? *Cactus and Sparkles appears behind him* Demon Bee (THORNS):*is sad while stopped smiling* well, you still refuse to give up don't you? Demon Bee (THORNS):Shame, i could have see the good ending over the swarm... Demon Bee (THORNS):also, i and Cactus aren't actually alive, we're just trying to stop you temporarily Demon Bee (THORNS):i'm sorry, bee. Demon Bee (THORNS):*Goes back* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is now in front of Thorns and Cactus* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is sad* THEY'RE NOT REAL. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is mad with closed teeth* I ALWAYS FAIL MANY TIMES TO DEFEAT YOU. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):THAT WAS LITERALLY FOR THE SWARM'S SAKE Diamond Bee (Sparkles):IS THIS EVEN WHAT WOULD HAVE WANTED? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is sad* PLEASE BREAK THIS THOUGHT... *Cactus and Thorns are leaving and going back their death* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I... *After a few moment* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It was a stupid enough to still believe on you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):These moment from Thorns could have killed you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):But you looked like you wanted an destination break... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):After all you did, I still can't kill you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):No bee deserves to die, not even you and the swarm... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm too unforgivable... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I don't know what to say next but... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):This Disbelief was a lie... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Her head is going down as she looks at the ground ; meaning she's sadder* *The screen is fully black* Phase 4 (FINAL):Pure Chance *The screen is still fully black* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Will the swarm would feel confused about you? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You never actually being killed are you? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Instead of trying to kill you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I would just force you to... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Do the right way. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Friend, i'm not trying to finish you off... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Reveals herself* I'm only believe on you. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Huh? I know my disbelief was an lie. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Well then, i will give you an PURE Chance to do the right way Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And devolve all your high strength... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And force all of the bees especially me going back to their peace. *The Phase 4 music plays Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Forget negativity and Grow postivity Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm still believing on you. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Even if you're still hatred... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Well, so be it. Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Are you ready? Here goes... *The screen is black then it's normal *Incoming Homing Shards while Victoria's Soul is blue* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Hopefully i can do this with no one hit...* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *The box's length is now lower* *Incoming Some Blue and Orange Shards* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges by Not moving and moving* *The box's length is now normal* *Incoming an Shard with Skateboard moves faster Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Really?* *Dodges* *Incoming Merged Shards that turned into an letter like "COOL DUDE"* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ok this is faster...* *Dodges* *Incoming All Shards stands while the gigantic one is stands but at left* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Flies as hard as she can* *Oh my, oh my, oh my!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Yes! I did it!* *Incoming an Car rides down* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Why this is easier?* *Incoming 3 Basketballs bouncing* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges them* *Then suddenly, an car rides again but faster* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *The shard with skateboard is back* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges* *Incoming Slowly Rainy Shards* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Dodges them* *I must do this to create my own world!* *Incoming a lot of Shards stands on the ground but with Purple Platforms (Meaning you have to jump everytime* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Jumps into Purple Platforms while Jumping* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Did it.* *Incoming 2 Large Shards that can change their colors into blue and orange* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Ok...would this be that hard?* *2 Large Shards are now Blue then targets Victoria* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Isn't moving* *2 Large Shards are now Orange then targets Victoria* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Moves* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Do you give up? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):No? Then just a little more... *2 Large Shards is now moving by their own and changes blue and orange time by time while Shards that stands on the ground* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Tries to avoid them* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*It's so goddamn hard!* *Incoming Blue Shards a lot!* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Her face is sad* How this can be possible to NOT give up? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):You should realize all of these bad things you created... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):We need to have an good ending for us... *Blue Shards are now disappeared* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I bet you just stopped... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Now to fix everything up...you need to spare me... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):Go on, here's your turn now... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Her eyes are closed when she's sad* Believe what i say... Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Is about to be sad but failed* *... FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Well i should have let you being spared but unfortunately...this is my own chance...* *Choose FIGHT *Sparkles Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Goodbye...* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):FRIEND, WAI- '-999999999999!' Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Bleeds* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Coughs* Well...h-how this..is an right...way? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):All you did was absolutely painful... Vicious Bee (Victoria):RRRRRGGGHHH! DIE! DIE! DIE! *Attacks her many times* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is getting hit many times* Friend, I'M STILL BELIEVING ON YOU Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is about to die* I'M... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Dies* Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Leveled up to 20!* Vicious Bee (Victoria):Hehehehehe, Now i'm THE GODDESS OF THIS SWARM! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Normal Ending... Pacifist Ending #1 Diamond Bee (Sparkles):No! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):. . . Diamond Bee (Sparkles):What have i done to you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):I'm...starting to feel sorry... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):It was bad idea to stop beliving on you... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):By the way, All i want is my Friend's Faith to care... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):And all i lost is only...my friends... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Starts to cry* Forgive me...Thorns... Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Sits on the Ground and Cries a lot* *Sparkles is starting to feel...uhhh...More depressed? FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY Vicious Bee (Victoria):*You know what...i've changed my own mind...* *Chooses MERCY *Choose SPARE Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Gets up* You...*Feels happy* YOU'RE SPARING ME?! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Is confused* Wait...IS THIS KIND OF TRICK? Diamond Bee (Sparkles):*Feels happy* WHATEVER, BUT I FEEL SO GLAD FOR YOU! Diamond Bee (Sparkles):NOW WE CAN BOTH SEE THE GOOD ENDING! Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Smiles* *Battle is off...* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):NOW THAT YOU DID THE RIGHT THING YOURSELF Diamond Bee (Sparkles):LET'S FIX EVERYTHING UP AND REVIVING SOME BEES SHALL WE? Vicious Bee (Victoria):*Nods to yes* Diamond Bee (Sparkles):ALRIGHT! Pacifist Ending #2 (WARNING:EMOTIONAL) UNDER CONSTRUCTION Music List: Phase 1:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbLJOfDXuIc Phase 2:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K1ZJATLBxZk Phase 3:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KokMR-gWT6M Phase 4:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QNauBmhJOCE Category:Blog posts